


Collateral Damage

by Mareel



Series: Refuge [2]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Archer/Reed, Drabble, Enterprise, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-02
Updated: 2009-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malcolm tries to get past "Captain Archer" to reach Jonathan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collateral Damage

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to the haunted look on Malcolm's face in the wake of Archer's harsh words about his excessive caution (first scene of the Season 3 episode "The Xindi").
> 
>  
> 
>   
> _Archived to Reed's Armory on 10/17/2003_  
> 

Jonathan, I know I'll only manage to say this once: I'm sure you didn't mean your words to sound the way they did on the bridge today.

Your strength doesn't derive from making others look weaker. It's integral to the man you are. Look in your heart, love, you'll find it there...with your compassion, your humanity, your sense of justice. You'll find our love as well.

I understand the need to keep the private men who love each other somehow apart from the starship captain and the armoury officer.

But when you lash out at one, the other bleeds.

* * *

 

~the end~


End file.
